Timeline
2050 *Circa 2050, the Ultor Corporation started colonizing the planet of Mars.Red Faction 2067 *The Ultor Corporation started the MASTers expedition, which resulted in the discovery of a hibernating alien species underneath the surface of Mars. Ultor's head scientist Axel Capek ordered the shaft leading to the caverns where the aliens resided to be sealed, disabling the aliens from reaching the surface. Capek used the expedition's findings to create his own manipulated version of the alien species.Red Faction: Armageddon 2075 *A colonist called Eos founded the Red Faction and rose up in rebellion against the Ultor Corporation. *Numerous miners joined the Red Faction, resulting in the First Martian Revolution and the deaths of numerous miners, Ultor security and Masako mercenaries. *Axel Capek released his genetically-engineered Reapers to fight the Red Faction. *Parker, a Red Faction soldier, infiltrated an Ultor base and escorted the treacherous Ultor administrator Richard Gryphon to fellow Red Faction soldiers. *Axel Capek is killed by Parker in the Ultor Nanotech Labs. *Colonel Masako is killed by Parker in the mercenary docking bays. *The Earth Defence Force invaded Mars in aid of the Red Faction and eliminated the remaining Ultor forces on the planet. The Ultor remnants on Mars eventually became savages known as the Marauders, developing their own language and culture, but apparently retaining much their knowledge.Red Faction: Guerrilla 2080 *The Commonwealth Civil War broke out.Red Faction II *Chancellor Victor Sopot is assassinated by Alias, and was replaced by Crate Molov. *Quill, Repta, and Molov are killed by Alias. 2117 *The Earth Defence Force had become an occupying force over Mars, leaving the colonists oppressed by their initial liberators. The Red Faction was founded once again by Hugo Davies. *The Marauders engaged in heavy conflict with the Earth Defence Force, vying for control over Mariner Valley.Red Faction: Guerrilla - Demons of the Badlands *The Marauder leader Vasha was taken captive by the EDF, until she was rescued by her sister Samanya. *Saul Marius, the EDF colonel in charge of leading the EDF forces in Mariner Valley, was killed by Samanya. *The leader of the Red Faction, Hugo Davies, and Daniel Mason were rescued by Samanya from an EDF prison, after which the three of them led the Red Faction forces in rebellion against the EDF. 2125 *The Revolution of 2125, or Second Martian Revolution, steadily intensified. *Soon after the arrival of Alec Mason on Mars, his bother Daniel Mason was killed by an EDF Flyer. *The Parker sector became the first to be liberated of EDF control by the Red Faction. *Colonel Joseph Broga was kidnapped and interrogated, revealing the weaknesses in the Free Fire Zone. He was held captive in a vehicle, which was thrown into the Mohole after the interrogation, resulting in his death. *Hugo Davies, Jon Kepler and Carmen Availa were killed during the Raid on the Red Faction's Badlands safehouse. *During the course of the fighting, the Red Faction and the Marauders forged an alliance against the Earth Defence force. *A joint Red Faction-Marauder raid overran the EDF Central Command. *The EDF-owned E.D.S. Hydra was destroyed by the Red Faction with the use of the Nano Forge and an accelerator atop Mount Vogel, marking the end of the Second Martian Revolution, and Mars became under the divided control of the Red Faction and the Marauders.Red Faction: Origins 2150 *The wreck of the E.D.S. Hydra crashed into Bradbury Canyon. A team of Red Faction soldiers was sent to examine the wreckage for any valuable technology, but the secret White Faction stole the ship's "Firework" before the Red Faction could find it. 2170 *Adam Hale led a unit of Marauder Cultists to attack the Terraformer. Despite an army of Red Faction soldiers defending the Terraformer, Hale was able to plant a bomb and destroy the construction, leaving the surface of Mars uninhabitable. 2175 *Darius retired from the Red Faction and became a mercenary to earn for his own living. He accepts a request from an unknown miner to go out and try to open the seal an the ancient temple. While going deeper and deeper. Suddenly, he discoverers that those miners are Cultists disguised to trick him for open the infrastructure to release the Alien ever since before the First Red Faction Uprising. Thus, Triggering the ''Plague Armageddon ''that almost devastating the entire Red Planet. References Category:Red Faction series